1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, a game control method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there is known a technology for presenting a picture of a game played by a given user to another user. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-247564 discloses a technology for distributing a picture of a game played by a given user to computers of other users.